


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Liu Yang Yang, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Nature Magic, Nature Versus Nurture, Prince Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun-centric, Strangers to Lovers, nature gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:50 AM**

"Your highness?"

Yuta looked up from he was praying to see that Sicheng was standing next to him,clearly trying to get his attention."What is it Sicheng?"He asked.Sicheng cleared his throat."Someone from a neighboring village come by."He explained."He need to talk to you,he says that it's urgent."Yuta thought for a moment and stood up nodding."Tell him that I'l be there in a moment."He told Sicheng."I just need to change first." 


End file.
